The Year That Never Was In Our Universe?
by Daisyanna the Goddess
Summary: The Year has come to our universe. Whovians are desperately trying to survive. One of their own, Daisy Alexandra Jenkins is their only hope. How will she react to this? Will her secret that she has hidden for so many years be revealed to the world and her worst fear of a dissection table come true?This will be the story that will explain stuff for most of my future stories.
1. Chapter 1

The Year That Never Was, In Our Universe?

Chapter 1

Daisy Alexandra Jenkins was at home alone. Her Mum had had a Tonic Clonic seizure and her Dad was with her at the hospital. She turned on the TV with the intention of watching NCIS: LA on TV for once. You see, Daisy wasn't just any old human. She had a unique ability. How she got it was a mystery. She had had it since birth but the strange thing was that that no one else in her whole family had ever even heard of this ability. She knew this for certain as she had checked her Aunt Ava's genealogical records and no one in her family had rambled on about having a screen, invisible to others, unless they allowed other people to see it. The only other person she had shared the knowledge of it with was her friend Jacob.

Daisy's screen had all things relating to her favourite TV shows, including episodes, spin-offs, audios and games. She could will anything off the screen due to its being too upsetting, absolutely rubbish or too terrifying. The screen wasn't always in front of her; that would drive her nuts! She could open and close it at will. She could will almost anything onto the screen. It irritated Daisy that the screen didn't do 3D objects, so she couldn't play with toys on the screen (she could look at them) but she could do anything else.

BBC2 was the first channel that came on to the TV. She supposed that her Dad had been watching Torchwood again and forgotten to turn the cable off.

The news was on and she scowled because they were on a politics story. She preferred tragedy.

She saw a man that looked exactly like John Simm. She had to check that Doctor Who wasn't on.

"Harold Saxon is the favourite for the position of Prime Minister," said the news presenter.

Daisy gasped and paused the TV. She recalled one of the lines that the Ponds told her while following the rule, 'never knowingly be serious'. "Never ignore a coincidence, except if you're busy. In that case, always ignore a coincidence." She was not busy so she could focus on the coincidence. The Whovian Club had to be informed of this.

An emergency meeting was called and Daisy quickly explained what she had seen.

"That's too much of a coincidence to ignore and we're not busy," frowned Isabel.

"It will probably turn out like the episode _The Sound of the Drums_ so we can stop using our phones and build hideouts to protect ourselves," suggested Lily.

They talked for a few more minutes and then hurried home to start making their hideouts.

Daisy decided to take a walk in the park to clear her head after what she'd just seen. She called her Dad and told him where she was going in case he came home and didn't find her there.

She always liked the park, especially the forest. She could really feel the peace and quiet of the place.

She wandered through the forest, past the play equipment, past the treehouse, over the ditch and to the edge of the forest where no one would disturb her. She usually liked to listen to an audio file or watch an episode of some show. If she were super bored she would sing. People did like her singing, but there were some songs that she was too embarrassed to sing in public.

Today was different though. Before she sat down she saw a bridge across the bogs that could only be viewed from the vantage point she was at. The bridge was rather narrow, there was just enough space to squeeze a fully grown man onto it.

Curiosity overwhelmed her and she crossed the bridge. Over the bridge, there was an empty field. Just to her left, behind a glade of trees was a great big crack in a wall. She edged away from it. Suddenly a great big crash made her jump back. A note and a perception filter smacked her on the head.

"Ow!" she yelped.

She glared at the crack and opened the note.

Dear Daisy,

I hope this reaches you on time so that there is still time. In 3 weeks the Master will recreate his 'Sound of the Drums' plan. You are the one who is needed to save Earth. This crack is a permanent crack between your universe and the Whoniverse. It can be incredibly powerful and be used as a weapon against the Master. You need to tell the story of the Doctor and the crack. The people of Earth need to see through the crack and see the TARDIS floating in space. At the time of his ultimate victory, you need to save him from himself. Bring him back to the Whovian Club.

Best of luck Sweetie

River Song x

Daisy thought about the way of the Doctor. In her mind she heard Uncle Terrance's most famous words, "Never cruel nor cowardly. Never give up and never give in." She finally heard the Eleventh Doctor's words in 'Big Bang 2'. "We're all just stories in the end, so make it a good one." These words filled her with determination she hadn't felt since deciding to invent the Whovian Club last year.

Daisy decided that she would do this. She had a new purpose for the next year and 3 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Year That Never Was. In Our Universe!?

Chapter 2

Daisy collected a few green leaves from a tree at the edge of the glade and crossed back over the bridge. She put the leaves at the one tree at the edge of the forest from where a person could see the bridge. She called her friend Adam a.k.a. Pond.

"Emergency meeting. Meet me at the entrance to the forest playground in Tymon. Spread the word ASAP, pronto, LOL," she shrieked.

Daisy sounded so panicked, that poor Pond's eyes were popping out of his head in shock. He got off the phone and spread the word to his Whovian contact Freida. Eventually, everyone knew and off they ran to the forest playground.

"What's the urgency Dais?" asked Samirah nervously.

"Follow me," said Daisy sounding as emotionless as a Cyberman unusually enough.

The club followed Daisy to the tree at which she had put the leaves. When they crossed the bridge and saw the crack, there was a gasp and a murmur of disbelief from all the Whovians who hadn't seen it before.

Daisy showed them the note from River and the club started digging a tunnel.

A week later, when the tunnel was complete, they stocked up on food and water to last for a year. They weren't going to be on a street where they would be given food and water.

When the day finally arrived, Daisy said goodbye to her Whovian Club, put on her perception filter and started her dangerous journey. The Toclefane came down from the skies.

"It begins," Daisy said solemnly.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the length of the chapter. This was really hard to write and I had a specific ending planned for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Year That Never Was. In Our Universe?!

Chapter 3

The following year was a year that would forever be burnt into Daisy's mind. She had travelled around the world. She had seen countries she had always wanted to see. She didn't like the state of the world though. She had not wanted to see Greece in carnage, its temples and monuments destroyed!

She finally arrived in England a year after she had set off on her journey by crossing the Welsh border. She felt a sense of relief now that she was in England. After this it would finally be over. But then she would have other things to worry about. What if people remembered the year? She had shared her screen with everyone she met during the year. Daisy could be carted off to somewhere such as Area 51 and she and her family accused of being aliens. No one in her family had a clue that she had the screen. She was simply a human with a special ability. She shook off those thoughts as soon as she thought them. She would visit one more house and then she would sneak onto the Valiant and attempt to defeat the Master. After that she would have time to worry about being locked up and put on a dissection table.

There was a car waiting for her as she had been told to expect by the Welsh people in the last house she had visited. Daisy smiled at the sight of it. She sprinted towards the car lest the Toclefane were around. Unfortunately, the Fates had other plans.

Suddenly! Daisy felt a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream or resist. We're here to help you," hissed a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

Daisy made no more moves to escape.

The person whose voice it was and Daisy entered a house.

Daisy turned around when the door closed and saw the mystery person for the first time.

"David Tennant!" gasped Daisy.

"Yep. The FOTWCs are here to help you with...whatever your plan is Daisy, "grinned David.

"How do you know my name?" gasped Daisy.

"All of us met you and the Whovian Club when we were acting in Doctor Who! Met you a few times since then," said Matt Smith enthusiastically.

"What are the FOTWCs?" asked Daisy.

"Friends Of The Whovian Club," smiled Christopher Eccleston.

"And as David said, we're here to help. No arguments," said Billie Piper firmly.

"No way in the nine worlds! There was a reason I made sure the club was safe by hiding them in the tunnel at the back of the field. I am not having anyone else risking their lives. Too many people have died already this year," said Daisy sounding horrified.

"Everyone understands the risks and we will die if it comes to it. Now what is your plan?" groaned Arthur Darvill impatiently.

"The Doctor will get a message from the people of this universe through the crack and it will give the TARDIS enough power to come through to our universe, so that the Doctor can save us. I am going onto the Valiant to give the Master a chance," said Daisy reluctantly.

"Great plan! We're coming too," grinned Pearl Mackie.

They all looked so determined that Daisy knew that there was no arguing with them.

"Fine. Raxacoricofallapatorius, Allons-y then, "said Daisy unhappily.

They started to walk towards the door and no one said anything about Daisy's improper use of the word Raxacoricofallapatorius. Daisy blocked the door.

A grin then spread over her face and she laughed. The actors looked very puzzled.

"It was a test! Only a person who knew Whovian Speak would brush off improper use of the word Raxacoricofallapatorius and that's the most common word meaning 'come on'. Since only the Whovian Club speaks it and you've been around so often, you must be telling the truth. I was acting. I would be glad of some company. I do not like being completely alone for long periods of time," grinned Daisy.

"Allons-y then!" whooped David.


	4. Chapter 4

The Year That Never Was. In Our Universe?!

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer : I own a very nice Doctor Who T-shirt but not Doctor Who.**

Zero!

VWORP VWORP!

She had done it.

Inside those doors would be a Doctor, the 11th one judging from the look of the TARDIS.

The double doors opened and out came not the Doctor, but Rose Tyler.

Daisy was really confused. Wasn't Rose meant to be in Pete's World with Tentoo?

She then noticed Rose's gold eyes and gulped. This wasn't Rose Tyler! This was Bad Wolf! ("No sorry, there are weird flecks around her eyes in silver blue and red. That wasn't in canon, " thought Daisy.)

Daisy was now very scared. She had thought that the Doctor would do something clever to save them all. She hadn't bargained for an entity that could kill them all with a wave of her hand!

"Well done Daisy. Not many would have the courage to undertake this journey let alone complete it, " grinned Bad Wolf.

"Thank you.," muttered Daisy blushing at the praise.

Bad Wolf then turned to the Master. "You who asked the Time Lords to remove the drums. They lied, you cannot hear them consciously, but subconsciously they are still beating away. I now release you and cleanse you of the drums, "

Bad Wolf pointed her hand at the Master's head. The Master gasped and looked horrified with himself. He then sagged to the floor and promptly burst into tears.

Bad Wolf then turned to the Friends of the Whovian Club (FOTWCs)

"Last time we met, you were offered some time to decide if you wanted immortality and help to save the universes. What is your decision? "

Jodie who had apparently been appointed spokesperson said, " We had a meeting and unanimously accept the offer of immortality and pledge to protect the universe's, "

Bad Wolf smiled, " I knew you would make that choice. Some of your elder members will be aged down, but to anyone you haven't told you will appear your real age until you officially die. When that happens, I will send down a fake body. Your illusion will still work on cameras and onscreen.," she assured. Her eyes glowed brighter for a moment and golden light descended on each of the FOTWCs.

"I reverse time to this day last year. Noone except for the people in this room will remember the year that never was in this universe, "

"Daisy, your destiny is not to be a normal girl. Neither is the Whovian Club members's destinies to be normal Whovians. You are meant to save the universes with help from the Whovian Club and the FOTWCs. I bestow upon you the blessing of Bad Wolf, gift you natural time, space and universe travel and declare you 'The Weaver of Universe Timelines '. You will also have the ability to bestow immortality upon those you deem worthy. To help you with your destinies, I make those whose destiny it is to become a member of the Whovian Club telepathic with the ability to bond with other minds with this ability. You, Daisy, as leader of the Whovian Club will be able to sense their minds. It will feel like a tug in your mind in the direction of the destined- your mindmates. Some will be in other universes so if I send you to another universe, make sure to stay alert. My host will now explain the rest, " said Bad Wolf as her eyes dimmed.

 **AN: I realized that I never clarified who was in the FOTWCs. Imagine all living actors of Doctors and companions in 2019.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Year That Never Was. In Our Universe?!

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer :I own the book 'The Stone Rose' but not Doctor Who.**

Rose's eyes returned to their normal colour and she smiled at Daisy whose eyes were now a brilliant silver with flecks of red, blue and gold.

"The Master is now cleansed of his former evil nature. As a result of the Blessing of Bad Wolf, you are now immune to void stuff and arton energy. The Blinovitch Limitation Effect cannot affect you either. Your eyes will glow any time this kicks in, you are having strong emotions about something or someone or if you will it. You also adopt a new family. "

"What! Why? What do you mean? " interrupted Daisy.

"All mortals die at some point so you adopted some mindmates as family. For example, your fathers Jack and Ianto Harkness Jones, the rest of Torchwood as aunts and uncles, your aunt Sarah Jane and cousins Luke and Skye. Your family will not be limited to the Whoniverse . Some may be new blood relatives and some can be adopted like your uncle Siri and uncle Remy, " explained Rose.

Daisy nodded in understanding.

"I think I can live with that. It'll be nice to have a second family. How do I form a bond and make someone immortal? " she asked.

"To form a bond, you have to put two fingers on the temples of the mindmate you're bonding with. Both of you have to enter each other's minds and your minds will form an unbreakable connection. The new mind will automatically bond with any other minds in the bond and to make someone immortal, you have to enter the person's mind, ask the mind for their timeline and remove the block that stops the timeline from going any further, " explained Rose.

"That makes sense, " nodded Daisy.

"We also have some gifts for you. Firstly, some contact lenses to make sure that no non-bonded person sees your eyes glowing when you feel strong emotions. The crack will now spit out things from many universes so this is what you called a crack wave detector thingy. It was based off a heart monitor apparently. When a beat, however small, is there it means that something has come through the crack. The Whovian Club will always be there for you come hell or high water, through thick and thin, through old and new, " smiled Rose.

"If the Blessing of Bad Wolf makes us siblings, then who else has received it? Your eyes had flecks of silver, red and blue, " asked Daisy curiously.

"The colours reflect our souls. Mine is gold and yours is silver. The red is our sister Donna Noble's colour and the blue is our brother Ryan Sinclair's colour, " grinned Rose at the thought of her siblings.

"Ok. Thank you, sister, " said Daisy hesitantly.

"We'd better go before the crack shifts universe. Until next time Daisy, " smiled Rose.

"Until next time Rose, " grinned the younger girl.

Rose turned and re-entered the TARDIS. VWORP VWORP.

Daisy turned to the FOTWCs and the Master.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry, exhausted and I haven't had a decent pizza in a year. First things first I need food, liquid and sleep but not necessarily in that order, " she requested.

"My place is closest. We can have all those things there, " offered Catherine.

"Sounds perfect. My mother will probably be very surprised at my sleep cycle this month," laughed Daisy.

 **Later:**

The Master ,Daisy and the FOTWCs ate a lot of pizza and suddenly the Master spoke for the first time since they got off the Valiant.

"I don't want to be called the Master anymore. That name is associated with evil. I want a new name and a new beginning. I like anagrams but I don't want to have an anagram of Master, " he said firmly.

Daisy thought for a moment.

"If you don't want an anagram of Master, why don't you take an anagram of your actor John Sims? Your new name could be Josh Nims ," she suggested.

"I like that name. I think I want to choose my own middle name. In my old universe, there was a boy called Andrew. He tried to get me to follow the light path. I killed him but I want to honour his memory in my new life, " smiled the newly named Josh sadly.

"Right. Welcome to the Whovian Club Josh. Hey, Josh Andrew Nims. J-A-N. Is it alright with you if I call you Jan? " asked Daisy tentatively.

"Only if I can call you Daj, " grinned Josh in acceptance.

"Deal, " smirked Daisy.

"So that's how the nicknames started, " muttered Matt Smith to the other FOTWCs too quietly for Daisy and Josh to hear.

"So do you want to try bonding to someone Daisy? " asked Matt Lucas.

Daisy considered it.

"I wouldn't mind it. It would give me a chance to get to know you as people, get me used to having other minds and be able to bond with my Whovians with more experience . We can pick a name out of a hat, " decided Daisy.

Noel Clarke's name was picked and Daisy put her fingers on his temples.

"Ready? " she asked.

He lifted his fingers to her temples and suddenly Daisy felt their minds connect. She could feel emotions that didn't seem like her own. She could feel her own emotion which she identified as surprised but she could also feel another presence in her mind that felt like it was amused.

"Wow, " said Daisy looking stunned.

"Only you would bond for the first time and just say wow Daisy, " smiled Tom Baker fondly.

After she got over the shock, Daisy bonded with the other FOTWCs and Josh.

"Catherine, can I go to sleep now please? I've had a long year and I already stayed up for longer than I planned, " yawned Daisy.

Josh looked very guilty at her question and comment.

Daisy felt his guilt in her mind and turned to face him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Josh Andrew Nims! The Time Lords put the drums in your head so what you did during your madness is on them! Not you, them! " scolded Daisy.

He didn't look convinced. Daisy sighed but she was too tired to repeat herself.

 **The Next Day :**

Daisy decided to use her new ability to return to Ireland because she really didn't want to get arrested by the police for being in Britain illegally.

She said her goodbyes, took Josh's hand and disappeared from the room as if she were never there. She reappeared at the entrance to the Forest Playground. She looked surprised.

"I did not expect that to work first time. Well, Raxacoricofallapatorius a Jhosh. That means come on Josh in the language of our club, " she explained hastily.

Josh grinned and ran after her. Daisy hurried him across the bridge and then stopped in her tracks. There was another TARDIS in front of them. Daisy shook off the shock and went to the entrance of the shelter tunnel that housed the Whovian Club.

She bent down to face the Whovians in the tunnel and said tiredly "You would not believe the day I am having, "

"Is it safe now? " asked Samirah timidly.

"Yes. I have the Master with me but he's now good and wants to be called Josh Nims. I'd prefer to tell you the rest of my story once everyone's out of the tunnel. I'm starting to get a crick in my neck," smiled Daisy sheepishly.

The Whovians climbed out cautiously and stared at the TARDIS in front of them.

"Is that -?" started Mary warily.

"Idris? I don't know yet. Knowing that you guys were safe was more important. Jan, you getting any Time Lords in there? " called Daisy.

He shook his head.

"We should check it out and see why it's here, " suggested Sophie.

Everyone agreed and stepped into the TARDIS lookalike.

Where they had expected a console room, what they instead saw was an enormous cosy room with a TV, a few tables and enough chairs and couches so that they could all see the screen along with at least 200 other people. There was a note on the TV that said :

Dear Daisy

Every club needs a place to meet away from non-members, this clubhouse could be yours. Her name is Sarah. She will take care of the Whovian Club's needs and anything that needs doing in her walls. Just look at the ceiling and make a request. Sarah is infinite and can create as many rooms as you need if you want to stay there. Sarah also solves where Josh can live. Thanks again Daisy.

From, Rose

"Well it looks like we have our own clubhouse now guys, " grinned Luke.

Daisy decided to test Sarah. She looked at the ceiling and asked hopefully.

"Sarah, can I have some brownies please? "

A box of brownies appeared on the nearest table. Everyone was very impressed.

"Thanks Sarah, " she said in awe.

They heard a beep as if Sarah was saying you're welcome.

"Sit down. I have a story to tell and we have a new purpose. There are worlds out there where the sky is burning, where the sea's asleep, and the rivers dream. People made of smoke, and cities made of song. Somewhere there's danger, somewhere there's injustice, and somewhere else the tea's getting cold. Come on guys, we have work to do, " quoted Daisy.

The End

 **AN: Finally finished the explanations. I was planning on a backstory for how the FOTWCs met Daisy next but I can't figure out how to start so my next story is a reaction fic. Daisy and the FOTWCs have met. They met up with some of Daisy's family from the Whoniverse and got to know each other. The Doctor and Rose got married so the Doctor is Daisy's brother-in-law aka dearthair chéile and the rest will wait for another time. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **PS: Daisy's quote comes from the 7th Doctor. Last part of the episode 'Survival '**


End file.
